fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Falco (Smash 5)
Falco makes his fourth appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Falco is the ace pilot of the Star Fox team though he is largely seen as being a bit more trigger happy compared to the rest of the squad; putting him at odds with the leader, Fox. Regardless, he is a dependable pilot and will always back up his team. Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Kicks his reflector around and says "Piece of cake." before catching it. (Up) *Spins on one foot, then poses with one of his arms/wings before him, stating "Hands off my prey!" whilst doing so. (Right) *Holds out his blaster at an upward position and cocks it saying "You're toast, pal!" (Left) *Holds out his hand and slowly raises it, saying "Get some!" (Down) Character Selection Screen *Falco slashes forward with his arm and says "Ready to launch!" *''Falco unholsters his blaster and points it forward while saying "Bang, bang!"'' *''Falco folds his arms and looks away while saying "Hah...*'' On Screen Appearance *Falco ejects from his cockpit as the Arwing flies upside down. *''Falco appears via teleportation.'' *''Does a leap, tuck, and roll from the left while holding his blaster. He points it to the right and to the left and then holsters it.'' Victory Animations *Dashes from the sky and poses on the ground. *Does rapid kicks and poses, saying "Had enough already?". *Crosses arms and looks away, saying "You aren't worth the trouble." *''Tosses his blaster into the air and then catches it in his holster.'' *''Falco smooths his head fathers back and says "Didn't even ruffle my feathers."'' *''Falco takes his Reflector, throws it in the air, and catches it while saying "So long, pal."'' Losing Animation *Falco looks forward while clapping his hands. *''Falco holds his hand over his eyes while his head is pointed down.'' *''Falco is breathing heavily while bent forward.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of "Falco's Theme" from Star Fox Command. Idle Poses *Slightly turns to the side *Moves hand in front of his face *''Dusts off his pants.'' *''Pats the blaster in its holster with his hand.'' Trophies Falco's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Falco Unlock: Classic Mode Falco (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Cyan Falco (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Pink Melee Fox Unlock: Boss Battle Console Adventures Falco Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld Falco (Reflector) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge Purple Falco (Rocket Launcher) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Green Falco (White) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Falco (Black) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Falco (Down) Red Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop Assault Falco Unlock: Complete a Falco Character Challenge Landmaster Unlock: All Star Mode Arwing Unlock: Unlock all Falco's trophies Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters